Container closures of the type to which the present invention relates are not new per se. The patents listed below show generally unit dose packages of the type to which the present invention relates.
UNIT DOSE ASSEMBLY U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,589 PA1 UNIT DOSE ASSEMBLY U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,690